gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is a digital card game based on the World of Warcraft TCG set in the Warcraft universe. Hearthstone is a free-to-play, online card game on the Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, iPad, and Android tablet platforms that anyone can play. Players choose to play as one of nine epic Warcraft heroes, and then take turns playing cards from their customizable decks to cast potent spells, use heroic weapons, or summon powerful characters to crush their opponent. Key Features *'Game modes': Let you experience the game as you want. *'Collection Manager': Peruse your ever-expanding card collection and build a variety of custom decks to suit all kinds of strategies. If you’re new to deck-building, you can also get guided help here on how to fill out your deck for competitive play. *'Crafting': Disenchant those extra cards in your collection to receive arcane dust, the building block used to construct Hearthstone cards. You can then use this dust to craft the cards needed to complete one or more of your decks or your overall collection. *'Friendly Duels': Want to challenge your buddy to a quick match (or just show off your shiny new cards)? Hearthstone is connected to Battle.net, so you’ll be able to fire up a game with a friend right from your friends list. Talk about Hearthstone strategy as well with our added friends chat feature! *'Quests': Immerse yourself in new, ever-changing quests that you can complete to acquire valuable Gold. New Quests await you every day! *'Gold': Use your hard-earned Gold to purchase more packs of cards to complete your collection. Gold can also be used to gain entry into The Arena! *'Leveling system': Have a favorite class? Level them up to new heights to gain basic and Golden basic cards the more you play. Gain experience for any game you play, win or lose - you’ll gain additional experience for a well-fought victory. Interface *Players may choose from a variety of Game boards. Those currently known are Stormwind, Orgrimmar, Pandaria, and Stranglethorn Vale. Players may only have seven cards on the table at once. *The layout of the interface is roughly as follows: **The player's hand is in the bottom center, with all cards face-up. The opponent's hand is top center, with cards face-down. **The player's hero is centered directly above this. The enemy's hero is likewise centered on the opposite end of the board. **'Hero Power' is to the right of the player's hero. Any resource is to the right of the player's cards. **The player's deck is placed to the right of the screen near the End Turn button. **A history of players is to the left of the interface. **'Minion cards' are played in the center of the board against the opponent. Details * Playable on PC, Mac, iPad, and Android tablet, as well as iPhone and Android phone. * The game will be easy to pick up, but have a good amount of depth and complexity. * The board is 3D, with lots of animations to make gameplay more exciting. * There are over 300 cards with the initial launch * You can purchase more card packs for roughly $1 per five cards, or slowly earn them through gameplay. * There are Basic and Expert cards, with Expert cards being broken down into categories like Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. * You’re guaranteed to receive at least one card of rare or better quality per pack. * Each card in the pack also has a chance to upgrade to a “Golden” version of the same card. * Disenchant cards that you don't want to receive dust, which is used to craft new cards. * There is a deck builder, which can build decks for you, or you can build your own. * The game is a 1v1 game using Battle.net matchmaking. * Playing will allow you to earn medals every week. * You can also play against AI at different levels of difficulty. * You'll only be able to play with the original 9 classes at the moment. Media Images Aberration.png Abomination.png AncestorsCall.png AnimatedStatue.png AnubarAmbusher.png Acidmaw.png Videos Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft Cinematic Hearthstone Curse of Naxxramus - Cinematic Trailer Blackrock Mountain Cinematic Trailer Hearthstone - League of Explorers Official Trailer Goblins vs Gnomes Trailer The Grand Tournament Trailer External site *Official site Category:TCG